Started Out As A Feeling
by Jessica Storm
Summary: Elaine Adams is engaged to marry Peter Pevensie. But what will happen when she falls in love with his brother and the Pevensies' and Elaine get transported to Narnia? EdmundxOC CaspianxSusan
1. 001: Love At First Sight

''Elaine, please be a good girl and go to England like your father arranged for you.'' My older sister told me. I was being sent to England to be engaged, to some kid named Peter Pevensie. He was 18 and had three other siblings.

''Easy for you to say. You're not the one being forced to marry some 18 year old boy.'' I spat at her. She left the room, without saying a word. Feeling guilty, I re-packed for the hundredth time.

My name is Elaine Adams. My father was the president's advisors. Right now he's in Germany, trying to get rid of Adolf Hitler and his Nazis. So my older sister, Lisa, was being sent to America. Mum was staying in France with our baby brother, Jack. And I was being sent off to Finchley, England.

''Come on Elaine. Your grandmother is taking you to the train, riding with you to England, and then riding back.'' Mum told me once i came out of my room. I was going to miss France.

Soon, me and grandmother were on the train to England, where Edmund, Peter's brother, will pick me up. We talked a little but then started reading her book. I rested my head against the train window and watching the scenery.

''Child, it's time for you to get off.'' My grandmother patted my leg with her hand. I looked at her, felt tears in my eyes, and hugged her gently. ''Bye Elaine.'' She kissed my forehead and released me. I got down my bags and walked off the train.

That's when I saw a boy around 16 holding a sign with 'Elaine Adams' on it. he was very handsome. He had dark brown hair that stopped around his ears and chocolate brown eyes.

I shook my head and forced a smile onto my face. i walked over to him. and i said, ''I'm Elaine Adams.''

''Edmund Pevensie.'' he shook my hand and smiled. ''come on, lets get home before sue and lu throw a fit.'' he picked up my suitcases, ignoring my attempts to let me carry my own luggage, and walked over to a car and put them in the back. Then he helped me into the passenger seat, closed the door, and then got in the drivers seat.

''Who's Sue and Lu?'' I asked him after a silence.

''My sisters. Susan is older than me by a year. Lucy is younger than me by three years.''

''So what's Peter like?''

''Well he takes things too seriously. He can act fatherly when he isn't the father. He'll get into a fight for a stupid reason. And how could I forget, he can snap at you for saying something.'' Edmund told me. ''I'm nicer than him.''

''What are you usually like then Edmund?'' he threw a grin my way and spoke.

''If you have Turkish delight, don't expect it too last too long. I'm sometimes too gullible. I will snap sometimes, but that's only at peter. And I love to play cricket.''

The rest of the car ride was fun. He told me stories about peter and the rest of the family that made me laugh. Edmund was so carefree and handsome. He couldn't say anything that was funny without a smile on his face.

He then pulled in front of a house. He helped me out of the car, flashed me a smile, and then got my stuff.

''Edmund! Your home!'' a strawberry blonde came running out of the house and ran into Edmund. ''Mum went out to get food with Susan. And Peter fell asleep.'' she then noticed me. ''You must be Elaine. I'm Lucy Pevensie.''

''Yes I am. It's so nice to meet you Lucy.'' we both shook hands and Edmund followed me and her in the house. On the couch laid a boy. He had messy blonde hair and his chest, which was muscled, was moving up and down slowly as he breathed.

''Oi! Peter!'' Edmund said. Peter, in shock from Edmund yelling, rolled off the couch. This resulted into Edmund, Lucy, and I amused.

''What Ed?'' He said groggily.

''Your fiancée is here.'' That seemed to liven up Peter.

''I'm sorry, you must be Elaine. I'm Peter Pevensie.'' He held out his hand.

''It's alright. I'm Elaine.'' I shook his hand.

''Do you want me to take you on a tour of England?'' He said to me.

''I already said I would Pete. Sorry.'' Edmund said. I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but I held in it.

''Alright. Mum and Susan should be here soon.''

For the next hour, we stayed in the living room. Peter laid on the couch, Lucy on the floor by the couch, Edmund leaning against the fireplace, and me leaning against a wall.

[Edmund's P.O.V]

Why did Peter's fiancée have to be beautiful? Elaine had soft blonde hair that fell onto her shoulders and hazel eyes. Her body was curved in the right places and her smile made me melt.

Peter was talking about the time we went to Professor Kirke's house, but he left out the part about Narnia.

Lucy looked like she wanted to tell Elaine about Narnia and how we're royals there. But when she started, Peter's glare stopped her.

Elaine was listening to all of this. She smiled when Lucy and Peter got into a mini stare down. She seemed like she enjoyed watching us. Her eyes would flicker around the room, but seemed to stay on me the longest.

''Peter? Lucy? Edmund?'' Susan's voice said coming into the house. Then she saw Elaine. ''Oh hello. I'm Susan. I hope that these three have been good company.''

Elaine gave a bright smile and a little laugh. ''They've been all so nice. I'm Elaine.'' They both shook hands.

''Children!'' Mum's voice said coming into the house also. She looked very vibrant and in high spirits. ''Hello Elaine. I'm Helen Pevensie.'' They shook hands also. Mum then turned to us. ''Your father's home.''

I shot up and ran out the door. There I saw dad. He had blonde hair with blue eyes. Like Peter. I felt Susan, Lucy, Peter, and Mum come behind me.

''I missed you so much!'' Susan said, running into his arms. Soon all five of us we wrapped up into his hug. Then I remembered Elaine was inside. I got out of his grip and walked into the house.

''Elaine?'' She walked over to me and smiled. ''I didn't forget about you.''

''I felt forgotten.''

''Come meet dad.'' I took her hand and we walked outside the house. ''Dad, this is Peter's fiancée, Elaine.''

''Nice to meet you Miss Elaine.'' They shook hands. What's with my family and shaking hands?

''You too Mr. Pevensie.'' She said looking down.

''My dad is Mr. Pevensie. My name is Daniel.''

''Ok.'' She was still looking down.

Before dinner, I found out that Elaine's father was in Germany, the source of the problems. She was a shy person around anyone but me for some reason. She could talk to me for an hour straight but when it comes to Peter or Lucy, she'll only nod and say short sentences.

She also preferred to wear trousers than a dress. This caused Susan some alarm. Her daughter in Narnia, Alana, was the same way. But before her 17th birthday, Susan had her loving to wear dresses.

After dinner, I went into the room she was staying in and found a letter on the desk. I know I should have left the room, but I wanted to know who she was writing to.

_Dear my dearest sister,_

_I hope your loving America. Peter's family here in England has been so welcoming. Peter is so handsome. He has a look about him. Lucy, the youngest, is very joyful. Susan, the oldest girl, is so kind. I think I can find a friend in her. Edmund well is a different story._

_He makes me feel so different. Like I'm the only one in the room. He is so handsome as well. He and Peter look nothing alike. Peter has blonde hair and blue eyes. Edmund has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I know more about him than my own fiancée! _

_What should I do? I know I shouldn't have any feelings for Edmund but it's hard. He makes me smile and laugh. When their dad came home today, he came in and got me to meet him. It's like everyone forgotten about me._

_I know your probably thinking that I should dump Peter, but I can't. If I do, I'll get sent to America or Poland. I don't want to leave Edmund. Please write back. I'm in urgent need of advice. I think he's the boy I've been dreaming about._

_Yours truly,_

_Elaine Allison Adams_

_P.S: Let no one read this._

She had some feelings for me? We've only known each other for a few hours. I had some feelings for her also, but I don't know if it's just lust or something.

[Michelle Branch: Everywhere]

'' Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake you're

You're never there

And when I sleep you're

You're everywhere

You're everywhere''

I heard singing. I walked to the source of the voice. She was in Lucy's room singing to her.

''Just tell me how I got this far

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

'Cause everytime I look you're never there

And everytime I sleep you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone

I'm not alone

I recognized the way you make me feel

I start to think that you might not be real

I sense it now the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone

I'm not alone

Oh

When I touch your hand

It's then I understand the beauty lives within

It's now that we begin

You always light my way whenever comes a day

No matter where I go I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe

You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone

And you're everyone I see

So tell me

Do you see me?''

She kissed Lucy's forehead and pulled the blanket over here. She nearly ran into me while walking out of the room.

''I'm sorry Edmund.''

''One, its Ed. And two, it's alright Elaine.'' I flashed a grin. She smiled and I felt my knees going weak.

''What's going on here?'' Our heads turned to see Peter.

''Well Elaine was singing to Lucy, which reminded me that she promised to sing to me before she went to sleep.'' I said. Only the second part was a lie.

''Alright.'' He came over to Elaine and kissed her forehead softly. ''Goodnight.'' I don't know why but that made me jealous.

''Night Peter.'' I took her hand and walked her to my room. I got in bed and she sat on the side. ''Your going to make me sing to you aren't you?''

''Yep.'' I answered. She took a deep breath.

[Kaitlyn – Friend]

I like to be around you  
When you're not trying to be somebody  
And I like to hang with you  
Talk about whatever we talk about

Don't care where we go  
What we do  
Who you know  
What you knew  
It'll be okay  
If your hair is blue or purple or pink

Don't have to be cool  
Don't have to be smart  
Don't need to know everything all the time  
It's alright if you're a little bit out of it  
I don't care  
Just want to be your friend

I like to go to the mall  
And walk around with you  
Laughing out loud  
And you like to go up to people and  
Tell'm your cousin is somebody famous

Don't care who we see  
What they say  
You and me  
Will be okay  
If we don't get caught by security

Don't have to be cool  
Don't have to be smart  
Don't need to know everything all the time  
It's alright if you're little bit out there  
I don't care  
Just want to be your friend

I tell you what don't tell anyone else  
Just having you here  
You know it helps me

Don't have to be cool  
Don't have to be smart  
Don't need to know everything all the time  
Don't have to be tough  
Don't have to be cute  
Don't need to know everything all the time  
It's alright if you're a little bit out there  
I don't care  
I just want to be your friend

Don't have to be cool  
Don't have to be smart  
Don't have to be tough  
Don't have to be cute  
Don't need to know everything all the time  
Anything anytime  
Just want to be your friend  
Just want to be your friend

I like to  
Be around you  
When you're not trying to be somebody

Her singing was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

[Elaine's P.O.V]

Edmund had fallen asleep when I finished singing. His arm, involuntarily, wrapped around my waist. I tried removing his arm, but it wouldn't budge. So I just gave up and fell asleep beside Edmund.

''_Edmund!'' I screamed. He was sword-fighting with another person. I ran up to him as Edmund killed him._

_He took me into his arms and kissed me fully on the mouth. I automatically kissed him back. His hands went to my waist and mine went to his shoulders._

''_King Edmund! Lady Elaine!''_

The dream shifted into another one.

''_Do you King Edmund Michael Pevensie the Just take Lady Elaine Allison Adams to be your lawful wedded wife? As your queen? To have and to long, till death do you part?'' A lion said standing in between me and Edmund._

''_I do.'' He said grinning._

''_Do you, Lady Elaine Allison Adams take King Edmund Michael Pevensie the Just to be your lawfully wedded husband? As your king, to have and to hold, till death do you part?'' He said to me._

''_I do.''_

''_By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. King and Queen. You may kiss the bride.''_

_Edmund took my face into his hands and kissed me on the lips. We continued to kiss until some people cleared their throats and said, '''Get a room!'' _

I woke up with a fright. I saw Edmund was still sleeping beside me. His arms were still wrapped around me tightly. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and tried to move. His arms still wouldn't budge so I laid down beside him once again and fell asleep.


	2. 002: Jealousy

When I woke up this morning, I realized that I wasn't in my bed. I was in Edmund's. I tried poking him but nothing would not get him to get up.

''Edmund wake up!''

''Five more minutes.'' He moaned quietly.

''Well then let go of me.'' He loosened up his arms, allowing me to get up.

''See you later Edmund.'' I waved even though his face was buried in the pillow and walked out of the room, but I bumped into someone. When I looked up I saw blue eyes looking down on me.

''Why were you coming out of Edmund's room?'' Peter asked. He looked a little jealous.

''I sang him to sleep, but he ended wrapping his arms around me so I couldn't move.''

''You didn't think of waking him up may be?''

''He looked so peacefully sleeping alright?''

''Ok.'' He still looked a little jealous but he seemed to calm down. Softly, he kissed my forehead. ''You better go to your room before Sue catches you.''

''Alright.'' I reached up and kissed his cheek. Then I walked into my room to get dressed for the day.

[Edmund's P.O.V]

I can't believe me and Elaine slept in my bed last night. Peter would kill me if he found out. Elaine was his fiancée not mine. I wish she was. Her hair smelled like vanilla. I could still her voice singing.

''I can not believe you Ed!'' Peter said coming into my room. He slammed the door as he walked in.

''IwannasleepPetersogoaway.'' I said jumbled up.

''You let my fiancée sleep in the same bed as you!'' Oh crap…he knew.

"It was an accident Peter! Nothing happened!''

"I don't want you alone with her in the same room you got it?!''

''Whatever. Can I get back to sleep?'' He walked out of the room, slamming the door once again. I hid my face in the pillow again, smelling the vanilla.

Later on that day, I haven't seen Elaine at all. Peter had been keeping her away from me. It's his fiancée I guess. That I like. It was finally around lunch when I saw her.

"So, Elaine how are you liking England so far? Sue asked her.

"I love it. I do miss my family, but I enjoy being here.'' She said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it.'' Helen said.

"So have you and Peter kissed yet?'' Lucy asked. Elaine looked down, her cheeks red.

"No Lu, we haven't.'' Peter answered for her.

"I wanna see you kiss.'' Lucy said. What is it with her? She's 13.

"Not now Lucy.''

"Soon Peter?''

"Yes Lucy." Elaine was finally able to look up. Her cheeks were just a little pink.

Why did everyone but me support the Peter/Elaine relationship? Oh right, because their engaged and they look nice together.

Yes I admit I am jealous of my brother. But I won't end up with Elaine. We'll never be. Just because she is engaged to Peter.

[Elaine's P.O.V]

Lucy wouldn't stop bugging me and Peter. She really wanted us to kiss. What kind of thirteen year old is she?

"Let's just get this over with so she'll leave us alone.'' Peter whispered into my ear. "We'll kiss Lu.'' Peter said aloud.

He stood in front of me and pulled me close. For some reason, I wished it was Edmund, not Peter. But I didn't voice it. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against mine. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. His went around my waist.

[Edmund's P.O.V]

"Ed! Come see this!'' Sue said running into my room. She didn't wait for me to answer, she just dragged me downstairs. That's where I found Elaine and Peter.

They were kissing. Peter had his arms around his waist and her arms were around his neck. He kept pulling her closer. It made me sick. That's when I found out, I loved this girl.

Suddenly, I ran out of the house. I needed to get away from them. That's where I found Marie Allison, the school slut.

[Elaine's P.O.V]

"Edmund!" Peter yelled. Edmund had disappeared a hour or two ago. So we all split up to find him.

"Edmund!'' I yelled.

"I'm going to kill him…'' Peter muttered after a minute or two. Then we found two people making out. The girl had unnatural blonde hair and the boy had dark brown hair. Like Edmund.

"Excuse me?'' Peter said. The couple separated and I saw that the boy was Edmund. I felt my heart break into pieces. Beyond repair. That's when I ran.


End file.
